


Marshall Matters

by Garance



Series: Killshot [1]
Category: Eminem (Musician)
Genre: A Pun in the title xppppp, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marshall is a shit with his feelings, Music To Be Murdered By, OOC, Shyness, of course lol
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Holly est loin d'être aveugle et ne peut que voir les regards d'Em pour Dre, et ce n'est pas la première fois.
Relationships: Dr. Dre & Eminem, Dr. Dre/Eminem, Skylar Grey & Dr. Dre, Skylar Grey & Eminem
Series: Killshot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703944
Kudos: 15





	Marshall Matters

Marshall Matters

Holly n’aurait jamais pensé qu’elle tirerait un jour cette conclusion d’Em. Elle va devoir trouver un moyen de le faire avouer qu’il aime Dre. C’est particulier, ça lui semble une épreuve plus compliquée que de devoir faire tout un album entier dans un délai réduit. Elle s’était déjà rendu compte en 2011 lors de son feat avec les deux sur I Need A Doctor que quelque chose clochait avec les regards d’Eminem vers son ami, mais elle avait accusé la drogue que le blondinet de l’époque prenait. Maintenant c’est différent, ils sont tous de vrais adultes responsables prenant soin d’eux. Ça va être compliqué. La dernière fois qu’elle l’a vu c’était en 2015 pour son duo avec lui pour Kill For You, elle doute qu’en plus Em viendra la voir dans les jours suivants pour que ça ne la tracasse plus, ce ne sont pas vraiment ses problèmes.

Le nouvel album d’Em sort en début 2020, et Holly est invitée pour une collaboration dessus, elle fera le refrain et Marshall les couplets, c’est un bon deal. Leaving Heaven. Em s’est assagi concernant ses titres, c’est l’une des conclusions qu’elle peut faire à propos de son ami. Elle espère que ça pourra être vrai tout le temps quand elle voit écrit Godzilla sur le reste de la liste. Eminem reste Eminem, peut-être qu’elle a juste du mal à s’en souvenir parce qu’elle a pu le côtoyer plus d’une fois. Elle sait très bien qu’Em est un gars attentionné et sensible derrière ses raps, un père aimant, un artiste presque autodidacte. Presque. Il y aura toujours Dre derrière lui. Holly doit réussir à les faire prendre conscience de leurs sentiments pour l’un et l’autre avant de se retrouver avec des remords tard dans la nuit.

Holly peut une nouvelle fois voir tous les regards que Marshall pose sur Dre, il recherche elle ne trop quoi, son attention peut-être. Il a quarante-sept ans, Dre cinquante-quatre, et elle trente-trois. C’est elle la moins aveugle sur leurs sentiments et elle n’est pas la concernée… Elle instaure une discussion pour se rendre plus compte de la profondeur de leur amour. Yep, Marshall laisse totalement Eminem ou Slim de côté quand il parle à Dre, il n’y a plus qu’une sacrée dose de reconnaissance, d’affection, et beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d’amour. Em est finalement de nouveau amoureux de quelqu’un après toutes ces années. Holly ne peut pas s’empêcher de penser à Hailie qui va devoir resurnommer Dre de ‘tonton’ à ‘papa’ dans peu de temps si elle réussit, et si Em assume sa sexualité après tout ce temps. Pas sûr.

Quand elle peut voir les rougissements de Marshall et que la discussion patauge, elle décide d’intervenir et d’emmener Em prendre un café, pour le détendre (surtout pour qu’il retrouve son calme et perde ses rougeurs). Dre ne lui en veut pas et les laisse partir, son sourire montrant qu’il a compris ce que le plus jeune des gars pouvait ressentir pour lui. Ils se posent sur une terrasse, elle n’a pas vraiment besoin de se camoufler parce qu’elle n’est pas une star mondialement connue comme Rihanna ou Beyonce, mais Em se cache sous la capuche de son sweat-shirt, il fait plus jeune comme ça, adorable, elle comprend mieux d’un coup pourquoi Dre l’a pris sous son aile. Em devait paraître pour un jeune poussin à ses yeux, à la recherche d’un coq pour le dresser. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne comparaison, mais l’image d’un jeune Em avec sa teinture blonde se rapproche d’un poussin dans son esprit. Toujours pas le bon moment pour penser ce genre de choses.

« Tu l’aimes, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Dre ? Non. »

« Ne me mens pas Em, je commence à te connaître plutôt bien. »

« Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Il a sauvé ma vie, j’ai besoin de lui. Dre est beaucoup pour moi. »

« Tu es aussi beaucoup pour lui, je l’ai encore vu tout à l’heure, vous avez besoin l’un de l’autre. »

« Je ne peux pas venir lui dire ‘Hey Dre, je t’aime, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Je ferai en sorte de t’aimer plus que Kim !’ »

« Dis-lui juste ce que tu as sur le cœur, même le minimum, il comprendra. »

« Il mérite mieux que le minimum. »

« Tu es le rappeur entre nous deux, alors trouve les mots justes pour lui annoncer, je n’en peux plus de vous voir vous tourner autour depuis tout ce temps. »

« Je le ferai Holly. »

« Aujourd’hui ? »

« Peut-être. »

Holly le ramène au studio, l’abandonnant avec Dre et d’autres gars, prétendant avec des choses à faire, alors qu’en réalité elle les surveille une nouvelle fois. Sans qu’ils ne la voient, Holly les regardent se tourner autour, puis être plus proches, toujours plus proches, elle ne devrait pas mais elle doit en avoir le cœur net pour ne pas avoir à forcer un autre feat avec Marshall s’il ne respecte pas leur promesse à demi-mots. Son cœur bat à ne plus rompre quand elle voit Dre poser ses lèvres sur celles de Marshall, même de loin elle peut le voir paniquer et chercher ses aises pour réapprendre à embrasser, quarante-sept ans alors ? Holly ne dira rien sur sa détresse, c’est pour son bien, et puis c’était vraiment trop évident qu’ils s’aimaient, quelqu’un d’autre aurait fini par leur faire avouer si ce n’avait pas été elle, c’est sûr.

Fin


End file.
